Eyes On Me
by Konn Valu
Summary: I do not own Dragon Nest characters it belongs to the owner who made them only the plot of the story belongs to the author and that is me :)
1. Slave

Edan woke up one morning seeing his partner in quest sleeping soundly he knows if he moves without care she will be awaken and starting to bossy again for a money. She loves money and into great in gambling than Xian. This lovely time started since Triana got disagreement with Angelica as they get it over by gambling, Triana said that her Telesia knew what the humans can think like she can defeat Angelica any time, provoked Angelica to a calmly Triana's challenged she accepted it but...

"If you loose you'll have to obey every Edan wants if you don't II'll Sorceress Stella that

you've used her money just to get to this gambling"

No choice Angelica agree to this that if Archer Triana looses she'll have to be the slave of her and Xian. As the game goes on Angelica just dragged Edan away from the place, he knew that Angelica's face is fearsome but deep inside he knew she wants a shoulder to cry on, when he heard Xian laughed but Triana just smile.

As Edan watched Angelica open up her eyes, those eyebrows of hers starting to meet in

the middle of her forehead.

"What are you staring at?"

"Uh, nothing"

As Angelica gets up she looked to Edan

"What do you want me to do with me? You dope head?" she asked sarcastically.

"Could you lay again and close your eyes for me?" said with calmly voice.

"Tch! Yeah whatever" she obeys like what he ask but before she closed her eyes "Don't you dare do anything or I turn you into frog" Edan just smiles at her.

Angelica knew what is coming but all she sense that Edan just didn't do it but whisper...

"Yeong-wonhi na-ege iss-eo" Angelica gulps before she could open up her eyes, a cold wind her forehead felt.

"Ah I thought you wouldn't be awaken Miss Angelica" Xian said while scratching the back of his head.

"Where's Edan?"

"Oh does his lover gets worried that he wasn't on her side?" Argenta said.

"It's not that-"

"Well Edan is kidnapped by the Apostle Lambert haven't you forgotten?"

"Oh" Angelica shook her head.

On Argenta's lips seeing Angelica's face she smirk and look up

"I wonder what will Edan response if he sees you like that" after what she said Angelica had the same response.

Triana just climb to the top of the boat of Loffy...

"Is Miss Angelica awaken?" Edan ask quietly.

"Yes she was, and Argenta is talking to her"

"Do I have the permission to go down?"

"I don't think so"

A little hour had passed when noon time and everybody is eating except for Argenta and so with Angelica she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know you survive that way and eat a little only" Argenta commented

"I'm a sorceress I can fake my physical form if I want to"

"But why can't you fake your sadness in your face"

"I'm not sad! I'm just thinking"

"Whatever, you humans are so unpredictable"

"It's because you dragons don't know how to love"

"Oooh so you're in love with cleric Edan"

Angelica can't stop her blushed face and look to silver dragon with irritating face.

"I'm not!"

"You fool it's obvious in your face!"

"Shut up dragon!"

"OH EDAN! ANGELICA WAS MISSING YOU ALREADY AND SHE WANTED YOU TO HUG HER TIGHTLY!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Triana?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a sign to go out?"

"No"

"Oh"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Hahahahaha! Love is stupid but since you are a human it fits on you"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Oh is it?"

"Yes"

"Then why Geraint is dead whose fault is that?"

"..."

"Don't speak like you are not the idiot, human and you didn't even played as a slave by Edan either"

"Eh?"

When Angelica looked back she saw Edan beside Triana staring at her.

"You dope"


	2. Consequences

When they reach the island Argenta is the first to go down as she sign them not to follow her further.

"Edan" she called.

"Yes"

"Keep an eye on your slave for me" she grins

"Yes Miss Argenta" he answered.

As they waited there Triana sat beside Angelica...

"You alright comrade?"

"Yeah, where did you get that word?"

"From Xian he was shouting it that we are comrades"

"Oh that idiot"

From their back a guy in black aura with two blades on his hands appear as Xian notices it, he rushed to them same to Edan but in a flash bomb this guy speak carrying unconscious Angelica.

"Lunaria is my comrade not yours" he blinks but Edan followed him.

Without a clue Triana follows Edan same with Xian, blinking enemy Triana fire a triple shot but attacked by an unknown small animal with weapon, behind the guy's back. As Xian used roar skill, the tiny animals flew away and Xian used his dash skill to get closer to the enemy they knew...

As he slash his sword the guy blinked again before he knew it Triana fire an arrow and it accurate to his right arm, as he groan in pain but as soon as he lands Edan hit him by his mace with magic of electric on it and snatched Angelica from him. As soon he retrieved Angelica, Triana get an arrow ready to fire on him and Xian is on guard to take out a skill to the guy in pain.

"Why did you took Miss Angelica?"

""Why do you want to know? You are not even her lover"

"..."

"You said her name is Lunaria but her name is Angelica"

"She looks like her"

"Who are you?" Triana asked.

"My name is Illusion"

"So Illusion what are you planning now?" Triana said calmly.

"Stay with her"

"..."

Xian look to Edan

"Hey Edan say something there"

"..."

"Speechless? Or jealous? Heh... well that isn't surprising"

Xian hide his sword and Triana hide her bow and arrow as well when Angelica woke up...

"Ange-"

"You dope put me down why am I-!"

Edan quickly put her down as Illusion guided her by holding her waist in a shock Angelica moved forward to Edan and looked back.

"What the-"

Illusion just stared at her with serious face as she felt that Edan's right hand were in Angelica's back to protect, from sudden attacks.

"Edan who-"

"I'm Illusion"

"I'm not asking you, idiot"

"Your lover"

"WHAT! IN YOUR FACE DOPE!"

"Miss Angelica do you know him?"

"AS IF I KNEW HIM!"

"If he was your lover-"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW HIM, AREN'T YOU LISTENING YOU IDIOT!"

They didn't notice the woman in a red hood Argenta...

"You fool stop blabbering too loud!"

"Miss Argenta" Edan exclaimed.

"That guy is Illusion and he will going to come with us"

"Is he Miss Angelica's lover? And what is lover by the way?"

"As if I knew fool, you humans is so complicated to understand" Argenta shake her head.

As Argenta go back to the boat and it started to move Angelica doesn't let go of her hug to Edan and still staring to Illusion.

"Edan" Angelica whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I'm you're slave right?"

"Yes even though it's kinda wrong"

"You whisper at me that morning"

"What was it?"

"You forgotten already?"

"Sometimes I don't understand you Miss Angelica"

"Stay to me-"

"..."

"Did you remember?"

"No or you are caring for me that much? I appreciate

that and thank you"

"Shut up prick"

As the hours passed Angelica never leave Edan's side and

Triana notice her hand bounded at Edan's left arm.

"Angelica was so afraid to Illusion, is he really that dangerous?" she asked innocently.

"I'm used to it" he commented.

Edan just look to Angelica with worried face.

"Are you alright Angelica?"

"I'm fine, don't mind me"

"Are you sure?"

She didn't reply as Argenta meet Velskud in the island of Forsaken Islet.

"Still slow as usual?"

"Shut up where's Geraint?"

"Up to hill"

The adventurers follow Argenta but as soon as Velskud notices another known comrade.

"Oh hi there Illusion"

"..."

"Awkward greeting huh"

"Shut up"

While walking they both saw a little Geraint and in surprise he pouts in front of Velskud.

"Ai...carry me"

Velskud faced Argenta "I told you he's sick"

"So idiot" Argenta commented.

"Waaa so cute~!" Angelica exclaimed and hugged the little Geraint.

"Noooo~! I want Velskud not you bitch!"

Angelica look to Argenta "Don't tell me your brother became gay?"

"Gay? Is that a food?"

"No idiot dragon it's a love between men!" Angelica shouted.

"I don't get it"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Shut up, I don't need your explanation about human's love"

"..." Velskud steal Geraint from Angelica's arms.

"I love you Velskud" he speaks innocently as he hugs Velskud back.

"That is weird" Angelica said.

"There is nothing wrong about Geraint and Velskud showing love" Triana said innocently.

"That is wrong my comrade!" Xian shouted.

"Can you explain more to me?" Triana requested.

When Argenta and the adventurers follow Velskud and Geraint to destroyed hut of Marissa, Velskud sat on the broken wood floor.

"So this is where you he hide him?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Geraint hold Argenta's hands and smiles "Nee-chan stay with us"

"Oh Geraint I don't know what happened on you"

"Velskud kiss me here" he points his finger to his lips

"SAY WHAT?" Angelica shouted.

"N-no wa-way..." Xian fainted.

Illusion just stared to Xian while Triana is assessing him as Angelica shake her head and noticed Illusion is on her side.

"One more move I'll curse you"

"I know"

"...Idiot"

"Well if your happy with it"

"Yes I am!" Geraint says happily.

Argenta shakes her haed "Then nee-chan is happy for you" she laughed.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY ARGENTA!" Angelica said.

"Let him be fool"

"Ugh I don't know what to think" Velskud shakes his head.


End file.
